1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there are many cleaning tools with various structural forms. For instance, a Chinese Patent No. CN201020195246.6 discloses a “mop bucket and its mop”. In this technical scheme, the mop bucket is provided with a washing part and a drying part, wherein the drying part is equipped with a drying basket configured on the installation seat which is higher than the bottom of the bucket, and the washing part is equipped with a rotatable washing rack which is configured at the lower part of the washing part. When drying the mop, the user shall put the hand pressing type mop in the drying basket, and then depress the mop rod to drive the mop head and the drying basket to rotate, thus realizing centrifugal drying. When washing the mop, the user shall put the hand pressing type mop on the cleaning rack and then depress the mop rod to drive the mop head to rotate, which further drives the water in the bucket to rotate, thus the mop head is cleaned. During drying, when depressing the mop rod, the water-contained mop head can be dried rapidly since the rotation resistance is low. However, during washing, the mop head is put in the washing part, so the wiping object on the mop head will contact with the bucket wall. Moreover, it is required to drive the water in the washing bucket to rotate with a high resistance. Therefore, washing the mop by depressing the mop rod requires a lot of labor.